Goodbye, Goodnight
by forgotten-serenity
Summary: Does anybody need someone to come and be the one to rescue your heart? AO.
1. Chapter 1

It's a Conviction/SVU crossover and it's going to be short. Hope you like it.

* * *

Christina walked into the lounge and huffed, "Seriously, how hard is it to find a detective?"

"Homicide?" Billy asked from beside the refrigerator.

Christina shook her head and tapped the file in her hand, "Special Victims."

"They're hard to track down," Jessica added, "They're swamped all the time."

"Didn't Cabot used to work Special Victims?" Nick asked, gesturing with his coffee.

"How did you know that?" Billy asked, crossing his arms.

"I Googled her before I came to work here," Nick said quickly before checking his watch and walking off.

"Do you think I could ask her how to get a hold of one of them?" Christina asked, cautiously.

Billy shrugged, "She seems to like you. I don't think she'd bite your head off for asking."

Christina nodded and walked toward Cabot's office. Cabot was sitting at her desk reading over something.

Christina knocked on the doorframe. Cabot looked up, expectantly, but started speaking before Christina could open her mouth, "Aren't you handling the Van Buren case?"

Christina nodded, "That's what I came to talk to you about."

"I want to be there in court with you," Cabot added, "You can try it, but I want to be there. I want to be there for every interview you do too. I want this guy put away forever."

"Okay," Christina hesitantly replied, "I wanted to know if you knew how to get a hold of SVU detectives. Rossi said they were hard to get a hold of and I've been trying all morning."

Alex picked up her phone and dialed a number. She paused then answered, "Hey Don, it's Alexandra Cabot from the DA's office. Can you do me a favor and send over whoever is working on the Van Buren case as soon as you can?….Thanks Don." Cabot hung up. "They're on their way. I'll meet you in Conference Room A."

Christina nodded. "Thanks." And she left, amazed at the connections and pull Cabot had.

Christina walked into her office where Brian was talking to Nick.

"You're alive," Nick smiled.

Brian stood from his seat in Christina's chair, "You know, Cabot's been a lot nicer since she broke it off with that Robert guy."

"Maybe the guy was an ass," Christina shrugged.

Cheryl stuck her head in, "Who ordered a Special Victims detective?"

"That was fast," Christina looked at the other two guys and walked out after Cheryl.

Cheryl lead her to a badge who was looking around, wearing jeans and a leather jacket.

"Detective?" Christina asked and extended her hand, "I'm ADA Christina Finn."

"Olivia Benson," the detective identified herself and shook Christina's hand.

"We're meeting my boss in the conference room," Christina explained, leading Olivia into the room.

After Olivia sat down, Christina set out her legal pad and pen.

"This is about the Van Buren case?" Olivia asked.

Christina nodded.

The door opened, but a voice stopped it from opening fully.

"Alexandra!" a man yelled.

Olivia head snapped to the door and saw the back of a woman who was in a black pants suits, long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. Olivia had known Alex came back to town and didn't call or come to see her and she knew that Alex was a bureau chief now, but she didn't know where.

"I want to take the deal," the man pleaded.

"I don't give a damn," the woman said sternly back, "This is my office and you'll take this to trial. No rapist is going to get off that easy here."

The voice confirmed what Olivia feared and hoped for. It was definitely Alex.

Cabot turned around and closed the door behind her, "Sorry about that…" her words seemed to trail off when she caught sight of the detective sitting across from Christina.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Alex," Olivia smiled slightly.

"Alex?" Christina asked more to herself than anyone else in the room. She'd never heard anyone call Alexandra Cabot anything other than Alexandra or Cabot.

"Liv." Alex stated more than anything. Olivia had grown her hair out a little, but that was the only thing that was different. She looked just like Alex remembered.

"You two know each other?" Christina asked.

Alex stayed quiet, so Olivia spoke up, "You could say that."

Alex shook out of her daze and sat down next to Christina. "Continue."

Christina asked Olivia a series of questions while Alex listened intently. Sometimes she would looked down at her fingers then close her eyes and listen. This didn't go unnoticed by the Detective and even the young ADA.

"Um, I think that's all the questions I have for you Detective," Christina smiled at Olivia.

Olivia smiled back and nodded.

"Where is the previous victim?" Alex asked Olivia.

Olivia looked back at Alex who was finally looking at her. Olivia took a deep breath and quietly stated, "Witness Protection."

Olivia still knew what Alex's reaction would be even after all these years. Alex's jaw clenched just like it used to and Alex slid her glasses off to rub her eyes.

Christina looked confused as she looked from one woman to the other. She decided to break the tension and speak, "The trail phase starts tomorrow at ten."

"I'll be there," Olivia nodded and stood.

Alex slid her glasses back on and stood with Christina. "Could I have a word with you in my office?" Alex looked intently at Olivia.

Olivia just nodded and followed Alex out the door.

Alex held her office door open for Olivia then closed it as she walked in. Alex closed all the blinds looking into her office and then looked at Olivia.

"Why didn't you call me?" Olivia asked, sounding hurt.

Alex crossed her arms, "I actually came to see you, but found that I'd been replaced in more ways that one."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, taking off her jacket.

"I mean when I got to your apartment, straight from JFK, I walked up the stairs to find you and Casey practically having sex in the hallway," Alex sat on the edge of her desk in front of Olivia.

Olivia's mouth dropped open. The one night, she decides to have a one night stand with the new ADA, is the one night Alex comes home.

"That was a stupid mistake," Olivia replied quietly looking at her hands, "We both agreed it would never happen again. I'm sorry."

The sincerity in Olivia's voice made tears leap to her eyes. Alex quickly blinked them away and stood up. "There was nothing left of Alex Cabot except for you and the DA's office. When I came back, I figured you'd moved on, so I just threw myself into the job. I got engaged to a man I have no physical attraction to and then broke it off when I couldn't take it anymore."

There was a knock on Alex's door.

She rolled her eyes, "What?!"

The door slowly opened and Jim stepped in, "Garrett wants a deal."

"Who is he?" Alex asked.

"Two counts of aggravated assault and two counts of rape," Jim stated.

"And you think I'd want to make a deal with him? I just talked to you about this." Alex growled, "Give the case to Rossi and you take the drug dealer she's working on."

"But," Jim started, but Alex cut him off with a look. Jim sighed and slammed the door on his way out.

Alex walked around her desk and sunk into her chair, "Um, can we finish this some other time? I-I need to get back to work."

Olivia nodded, "Me too."

"How about tonight?" Alex asked, "My apartment?"

"Where is it?" Olivia stood up.

"It's the same one I had before I left," Alex replied, "I just couldn't let it go."

Olivia nodded.

"Uh, do you still have the key?" Alex asked, standing and rounding the desk to stand in front of Olivia, "I might be late."

Olivia gulped and nodded.

"Just let yourself in if I'm not there yet," Alex put her hand on the doorknob, "Make yourself at home."

Olivia stared at Alex and Alex couldn't break the stare. Olivia reached out and took Alex's hands. She whispered, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Alex breathed.

Olivia pulled Alex into her arms and Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist, burying her face in Olivia's neck. Olivia rested her head on top of Alex's.

Alex was the first to pull away. She looked visibly shaken. "I'll see you tonight."

Olivia nodded and opened the door. She took one last look at Alex before walking off.

Alex let out a breath and closed the door.

All the ADAs were looking out their windows as Olivia walked out.

"That was tense," Christina told Jessica.

Jessica nodded, "Yeah."

"They've know each other for a while," Christina stated, "In the meeting, though, Cabot looked surprised to see her."

"Maybe they're sleeping together," Brian shrugged, "Maybe that cop is the reason Cabot broke it off with Robert."

"Maybe you're full of shit," Jessica raised an eyebrow, "You're just playing into your fantasies."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia knocked on the door again. There was no answer so she took the key out of her pocket. She looked at it in her hand and ran her thumb around the edges. She hadn't used this key in years. It brought back a flood of memories. Their first kiss, their first date, their first time to make love to each other. It seemed so long ago. It was so long ago, but she remembered every detail. The way Alex looked while she was blissfully asleep. The feel of her fingers gently stroking Olivia's face. The love that made her eyes light up. Emotions saturated Olivia heart and felt it get heavy with them. 

She slid it into the lock and opened the door. It was dark inside and Olivia reached over and flipped on the lights, just like Alex never left.

And the apartment looked just like that. Like Alex never left. It looked exactly the same as she remembered it except for a few extra pictures around the mantel and some new paintings on the walls.

Olivia took off her coat, and shoes and set her badge and gun on the coffee table, then walked off toward the kitchen. She was surprised to find food actually in the pantry and refrigerator.

There was a slight noise coming from the living room.

"Alex?" Olivia called. She was suddenly wondering if it was a bad idea to leave her gun on the coffee table.

Then she could make out the sound. It was a tapping against the hardwood floors. It sounded like a four legged something.

Olivia watched the doorway and saw a beautiful German Shepherd waltz in. It looked at Olivia then smelled it's way up to her. When it got to her shoes, it sniffed them then sat, looking up at her.

Olivia knelt down next to it, "Hey, boy." With a quick glance down she corrected her statement, "I mean, hey girl." She petted the dog's soft fur and smiled. She looked at the nametag dangling from the dog's collar. Olivia smiled at the dog and at Alex being ever the prosecutor, "Miranda."

When Alex got to her apartment it was nearly eight. She sighed and opened the door with the hope that Olivia was still there and not insanely pissed.

As soon as she closed the door Miranda came running. Alex smiled down at her. She dropped her key on the table next to the door and took off her coat. Then she took a look around. Alex beamed when she saw Olivia's jacket draped over the couch.

Alex picked it up and offered it to Miranda who sniffed it then walked off. Alex dropped the jacket back onto the couch and followed Miranda.

As they neared the kitchen, Alex heard the water running and the clinking of dishes. When she followed Miranda in the door, she found Olivia, pouring sauce over three plates of pasta. Alex just smiled and leaned on the doorway with her arms crossed.

Olivia looked up with she saw Miranda sit at her feet again and watch her. She spotted Alex and smiled. "Hey, you're right on time. Go sit down and I'll bring it to you."

Alex raised an eyebrow but was way too exhausted to argue. She walked to the couch with Miranda on her heels.

Olivia was soon to follow, carrying the three bowls and two glasses of wine. She set it all out on the coffee table and put one of the bowls on the floor.

"You're spoiling my dog," Alex smirked.

Olivia shrugged, "I couldn't resist those puppy dog eyes."

Alex laughed as Olivia sat down. "Thanks for this. It's been a rough day."

"What happened?" Olivia asked, handing Alex a bowl.

"Well, after you left," Alex started, "I spent the rest of the day trying to figure out why I was living a lie."

"What lie?" Olivia prompted.

Alex sighed and moved the pasta around with her fork, "Robert and Jim. I loved Robert. I really did. He was a great guy. I just…I wasn't in love with him. And Jim…he was opportunity."

Olivia listened to Alex as painful as it was.

Alex finally took a bite and pointed to the dog with a fork, "Miranda has been the only consistent thing in my life for years."

Miranda looked up at the mention of her own name, but quickly resumed eating.

There was a silence that fell over them as Alex became more and more uneasy. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who's made stupid mistakes lately."

"No way," Olivia smirked, "I committed a felony."

If Alex had been drinking something it would have come spewing out of her mouth at that moment. "You what?"

"I gave my half-brother a thousand bucks when he was running from the FBI," Olivia admitted, "As it turns out he was innocent, but I still committed a felony. But since I helped out the FBI no one is pressing charges and I'm still on suspension for the rest of the month."

"You have a half-brother?" Alex asked studying Olivia for a reaction.

Olivia nodded and smiled, "He's a nice guy. You'd like him. And by like him I mean you'd tolerate him because he's a sweet guy."

"And because he's your half-brother," Alex added.

"That too," Olivia chuckled.

Miranda, who by this time had finished eating, walked over and sat next to Alex. Alex pointed down the hallway, where Miranda obediently trotted off to.

"Where's she going?" Olivia asked.

"To check the rest of my apartment," Alex replied, taking a bite.

"For what?" Olivia set her empty bowl down and picked up a glass of wine.

Alex shrugged, "Burglars, hit men, vengeful defendants, you know, the usual."

Olivia studied Alex for a second before leaning back on the couch. "Are you okay? I mean really okay?"

Alex took a moment to comprehend the full gravity of Olivia's questions. She took a deep breath and answered, "I'm getting there."

"You know I'm always here if you need me, right?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Alex nodded, "I do now." She set her empty bowl on the table and looked at Olivia.

Alex's eyes conveyed everything she needed to know. She reached over to pulled Alex into her arms. Alex sighed, deflating in the protection of Olivia's arms.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that it registered to Olivia that Alex was crying and she could only tell because Alex's tears were soaking through her shirt.

Olivia reached down and lifted Alex's chin to see the silent tears pouring down her face. She held Alex closer and stroked her hair.

Alex slowed her crying to a stop after a few minutes, then looked at Olivia, "I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly okay sweetie," Olivia continued to stroke her hair.

Alex bit her lip and looked deep into Olivia's eyes, "Do you still love me?"

Olivia smiled sweetly, "Of course. You're my one and only."

Alex tentatively took Olivia's hand, "I love you too."

Olivia used Alex's hand to pulled her closer. Alex let Olivia fold her in the warm embrace that she loved to remember on those cold nights, when she'd lay alone in her bed, pretending to be somebody else.

Olivia took a deep breath and kissed the top her Alex's head. Words couldn't not describe how happy she was. She had Alex, the love of her life, back.

* * *

The End. 

By the way, this fic is named after a song by The Daylights. It goes really well with this story and is just a great song in general. Thanks for reading.


End file.
